Ugly
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae gender switch fic. Kim Jaejoong: 18 years old girl, has just graduated from high school, smart, ugly, fat. Jung Yunho: 35 years old man, businessman, rich, handsome. First time post fic here and I am confused.


**Ugly**

**Title**: Ugly

**Genre**: drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: moonlite

**Rating**: NC-21 (contains a little smut)

**Length**: one-shot

**Theme song**: Ugly – 2NE1, You Are so Beautiful – Xiah Junsu, You're Beautiful – James Blunt

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yunjae. They belong to God. The story is mine. If there is similarity with other fics, it is just coincidence. I do not intend to plagiarize.

**Warning**: gender switch, smut

**Characters**:

Kim Jaejoong: 18 years old girl, has just graduated from high school, smart, ugly, fat.

Jung Yunho: 35 years old man, businessman, rich, handsome.

Mr. Kim: Jaejoong's father, Yunho's driver.

Mrs. Kim: Jaejoong's mother.

**Summary:**

Jaejoong is an ugly and fat girl. Because of her appearance, no one wants to be her friend. She even often gets bullied and discriminated. Her family is not rich. His father is just a driver. So, she does not have enough money to do plastic surgery, just like other peoples. We know that plastic surgery is very common in South Korea.

Jaejoong does not have any confidence in her social life. So, she focuses on her study. She is a very smart student. She achieves some awards in science competitions, but it can't change the fact that peoples dislike her because of her appearance.

Once upon a day, her father's boss comes visiting her house. After a little conversation, her father's boss suddenly asks her to marry him.

Jaejoong is holding an application form to apply to a university. She really wants to continue her study. She wants to be a doctor. She has already filled the form. She just needs her father's signature to complete the form. Hesitantly, she goes to the kitchen where her mother is cooking. "Umma, I… I want to talk."

Mrs. Kim is busy cooking dinner. She does not turn around to face her daughter. "What is it, Joongie?"

"I… I want to ask your opinion. I want to go to the university." Jaejoong says.

Mrs. Kim stops her activity and turns around. She sighs. "I'm so proud of you, Jaejoongie. But, I can't say anything. We must wait for your father to discuss about it."

"Alright, Umma." Jaejoong forces a smile on her face.

Ding dong

"Joongie, can you open the door? Maybe it is your father." Mrs. Kim orders.

"Yes, Umma." Jaejoong goes to open the door. 'Did appa not bring the key, so he must ring the bell?' She expects her father who is standing in front of the door, but she finds a tall and handsome man is standing in front of her, smiling at her.

"Is this Mr. Kim's house?" The man asks Jaejoong.

Jaejoong can recognize the man. He is her father's boss, Jung Yunho. She never met his father's boss before, but who would not know him? He is a very famous businessman in the country. He is very rich and handsome. Many women want to be his wife, but no one knows why he is still single on his age. "Yes, it is. But, my father hasn't come home yet. Maybe he will arrive in a few minutes. If you want, you can wait inside."

"Thank you." Yunho enters the house and his eyes are searching the room. He sees many certificates on the wall and some trophies on the glass cabinet. "Are they yours?" He asks Jaejoong who is coming from the kitchen, bringing a tray.

"Yes, they are." After put the tray on the table, Jaejoong is going to leave.

"Hey, where are you going? Talk with me while I'm waiting for your father." Yunho orders.

Jaejoong sits on the chair in front of Yunho. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." Yunho replies. "I heard from your father that you have just finished your school. Are you going to enter the university?"

Jaejoong shakes her head. "I don't know. I have to discuss this first with my father. I'm not sure that we can pay the college fee."

"With those achievements, you can apply for scholarship." Yunho sips the coffee that Jaejoong brought from the kitchen.

"There will be a lot of applicants from the whole country. My chance is so little." Jaejoong says.

"Are you always this pessimist?" Yunho frowns.

"I'm not pessimist. I'm just being realistic." Jaejoong answers. "I don't want to hope too much. I will be disappointed later if I'm hoping too much."

"Do you really want to go to the college?" Yunho asks again.

Jaejoong nods. "I do. I really want to be a doctor. I will be happy if I can help many peoples." She smiles when she imagines herself as a doctor, but then her smiles fades away when she realizes her reality.

"Someone like you is so rare. Most peoples think about their own benefit. Some doctors concern about how they get a lot of money from their patients." Yunho says.

Jaejoong does not answer. She just lowers her head to hide her sadness.

"What will you do if suddenly you get a lot of money?" Yunho continues asking.

"Of course I will use the money to pay the college fee." Jaejoong answers firmly.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to use it to do plastic surgery?" Yunho asks. "I'm sorry. I don't intend to offend you, but most peoples do it."

"And become a faker like them? What for?" Jaejoong feels a little bit offended by Yunho's question. "I know I'm ugly, Yunho-sshi. But, no, thanks. I have accepted how my look is. Being pretty won't make me better than others."

"But most men like pretty girls." Yunho says.

Jaejoong chuckles. "Then I won't like that kind of man. They have small brain, just thinking about the appearance."

"Do you think I'm that kind of man?" Yunho asks again. "I have a small face."

Jaejoong stops chuckling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. So, do you have any boyfriend?" Yunho continues.

Jaejoong shakes her head. "No. I haven't found any boy who has bigger brain. Oops! Sorry~" Jaejoong shuts her mouth. "And I don't think I will find one."

"You're being pessimist again. Believe me, God has already prepared someone for you." Yunho pats Jaejoong's shoulder.

Mr. Kim opens the door and enters his house. "I'm home! Sorry, I'm late. I lost my wallet, so I must walk, because I don't have money to pay the bus charge." He is surprised when he sees his boss in his house. "Yunho-sshi, you're here."

"Oh, Mr. Kim, welcome! I came here to return your wallet. You left this in my house. I'm so sorry. You must walk home because of this." Yunho apologizes.

"Oh, thanks God! Yunho-sshi, thank you so much. I don't know what will happen to my family if I lost this." Mr. Kim replies.

"You're welcome." Yunho says. "My business is done here. I think I should leave. I don't want to interrupt your time with your family."

"Yunho-sshi, would you mine to have dinner with us? I guess you haven't had your dinner yet. I have prepared dinner, although they are just simple dishes." Mrs. Kim comes from the kitchen and offers Yunho to have dinner together.

"Oh, with my pleasure, Mrs. Kim." Yunho replies. So, he has dinner together with the Kims.

"Mr. Kim, I heard that your daughter wants to be a doctor." Yunho begins the conversation while they are having dinner.

"Yes, she does. We are so proud of her, but unfortunately we don't have money to pay the college fee." Mr. Kim stares at his daughter who is just lowering her head.

"Your daughter is a very brilliant girl. It is a waste if she can't continue her study." Yunho comments.

"We can't do anything about that, Yunho-sshi." Mr. Kim looks sad.

Yunho puts his chopsticks down. He is staring at Mr. Kim. "Mr. Kim, if you don't mind, I want to ask for your permission to allow me to marry your daughter."

The Kims are freezing by Yunho's words.

"P…pardon?" Mr. Kim does not sure with what he has just heard from Yunho's mouth.

"I ask your permission to marry your daughter." Yunho repeats. "I promise I will help her to reach her dream."

Jaejoong, who was just silent before, suddenly talks. "Yunho-sshi, you don't have to pity me. I can take care of myself. Perhaps I can't make it to the college this year, but I will work hard and save money for the college fee. I'm sure I will make it in a few years."

"I'm not pitying you. I don't even need to pity you, because I'm sure that you can make it even without my help. You're the woman I have searched for all this time." Yunho explains.

"But… I'm ugly." Jaejoong says weakly.

Yunho chuckles. "Although my face is small, my brain is not. I'm not like what you think."

"I didn't say that you have small brain too." Jaejoong argues.

"So, what's the problem then?" Yunho challenges.

"We have just met a moment ago." Jaejoong says again.

"We can learn about each other later." Yunho replies.

"What if you regret after you knew me further?" Jaejoong asks.

"I have already known the important things. The rests are nothing." Yunho answers confidently.

"You just think about yourself. How about me? You don't concern about my feeling." Jaejoong argues again.

"So, how is it? How about your feeling?" Yunho asks back.

Jaejoong can't answer, because she does not know the answer. She has just met Yunho and does not know much about him. But, she feels amused by him because he is not a man with small brain like most guys.

"You don't have to answer now." Yunho says. "I think it is late already. I have to leave. Thank you for the nice dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Kim, and also Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong can't sleep. She keeps thinking. It is a great opportunity for her and her family if she accepts Yunho's proposal, but she is afraid that Yunho just wants to plays around with a poor girl like her. What if all he said is just a lie? But, if she rejects, it is not impossible that her father will lose his job. What should she do?

After thinking for a night long, in the morning, before her father goes to work, Jaejoong tells him that she accepts Yunho's proposal.

The wedding will be held in a month. Yunho orders his assistants to prepare everything. He wants everything is perfect for the event that will happen only once in his life. He even enrolls Jaejoong to the best university in the country.

Jaejoong is now in a bridal. She is going to choose her wedding dress. She is accompanied by her mother and Yunho's assistants. She looks around and sees beautiful wedding dresses are displayed. "Whoa! They are so beautiful." She suddenly becomes sad, realizing her own body size. "But they won't look good anymore on me." She does not have mood anymore to choose the wedding dress. Every woman wants to look beautiful on her wedding day, right?

The designer shows Jaejoong some of the dresses, but Jaejoong does not seem interested. "It's up to you. I don't know which one will look good on me. Just pick the one which will look better on me."

The designer understands Jaejoong's condition. "Errr… how about this one? This one is not too revealing. I'm sure that Yunho-sshi will not be happy if his wife's body is being exposed."

Jaejoong understands that it is not what the designer means. The truth is that her body must be less revealed to hide her fat. "Okay." She is too tired to argue. Then her body is being measured.

"Hey, look at that bride!" A woman tells her friend. "She is so fat and… ugly."

"Be careful with your words. I heard that she is Jung Yunho's fiancé." That woman's friend replies.

"Do you mean that Jung Yunho? Jung Yunho whom all women want?" The woman asks in disbelieved.

"Do you think how many Jung Yunho who is very famous?" The another woman rolls her eyes.

"Why did he choose that girl? He can have all beautiful girls in this country if he wants." The first woman comments.

"I don't know." The second woman just shrugs. She continues to search for a wedding dress.

"What did she do to get Jung Yunho's attention? At least she should do plastic surgery first to fix her appearance. She must be doing black magic to make Jung Yunho falls in love with her. Or maybe she threatened him." The first woman keeps talking.

Jaejoong is used to the insults because of her appearance, but accusing her for the things she did not do is too much for her to handle. He tries so hard to keep her tears from falling.

Mrs. Kim understands what Jaejoong feels. She holds her daughter's hand to give her strength. "Don't listen to them, Jaejoongie. Your beauty is not on the surface, but it is inside your heart, your personality."

The day is coming. Jaejoong wears her wedding dress and a woman is applying makeup on her face.

"It's done. You can open your eyes and see your reflection on the mirror." The makeup lady tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sees her reflection on the mirror. She is much more beautiful than before.

"You look so beautiful, Jaejoong-sshi." The makeup lady whispers.

Jaejoong smiles. "Thank you so much, Unnie." She is so happy. Although she is not prettier than the other girls, she looks special on her special day.

Jaejoong walks on the aisle toward the altar with her father. She is trembling. Her hands are so cold. She tightens her grip on a bouquet of lilies on her hand. She gazes to her right and left side. Some peoples are staring at her in disliked or disbelieved. She has predicted this, but it is still hurt when it happens. Her hearts is lighter when he sees Yunho is smiling at her. She does not want to care about the others. She focuses on the man who is waiting for her on the altar.

Yunho takes Jaejoong's hand from Mr. Kim. He stares at the face behind the veil. She looks different today.

Before the ceremony begins, the priest asked the audience if there is who objects this marriage. No one dares to object. Yunho does not have parents anymore and he does not have any siblings, only uncles, aunts, and some cousins and they do not have right to object Yunho's decision.

The ceremony runs smoothly. Yunjae are officially husband and wife now. It is time for the groom to kiss the bride. Yunho walks closer to his bride, while the girl just lowers her head and closes her eyes. She does not have any courage to look at her husband. She is afraid that her husband will be disgusted at her.

Yunho opens the veil. He notices tears on his wife's closed eyes. He lifts Jaejoong's chin, so her face is facing him. He wipes those tears by his thumbs.

Jaejoong still closes her eyes. She does not want to see her husband's expression when he sees her face. Beyond her expectation, she feels something soft brushes her lips. Surprising, she widens her eyes. She finds Yunho's face is so close to her. Their lips are touching. Her heart beats faster. 'He is kissing me.'

After the kiss, Yunho smiles to his bride. He understands that his bride still does not have confidence, although she is officially Mrs. Jung Yunho now. He wants to cheer her up.

Does not want to disappoint her husband, Jaejoong forces a smile on her face. Suddenly, she is being lifted by her husband. "Oh my God! Don't do that!" She is panic. She is afraid that she will fall.

"Don't worry, Baby. I won't let you fall." Yunho assures. He carries Jaejoong bridal style and walks toward the door.

Everyone there gasps seeing the view. They worry that Yunho will not be able to carry Jaejoong and they will fall.

Jaejoong is so afraid. She closes her eyes again and wraps her arms on Yunho's neck.

"Don't close your eyes, Baby. Don't worry, everything will be alright." Yunho tells Jaejoong. "I'm your husband now. You must trust me."

Jaejoong encourages herself to open her eyes. She expected to see miserable Yunho is trying hard to carry her, but she was wrong again. Her husband is perfectly fine with smile is on his handsome face. She is staring at his husband. This man is amused her again.

Yunho realizes that he is being stared by his girl. "What's up, Baby? Have you already fallen in love with me?"

"You can put me down." Jaejoong says.

"We're almost there." Yunho ignores Jaejoong's words.

"You don't have to push yourself to carry me." Jaejoong continues. "I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me."

Yunho ignores Jaejoong and keep walking toward the limousine which is waiting for them.

"Where are we going?" Jaejoong asks after they are in the limousine.

"We are going to the venue of the wedding party. We must get ready before the guests come." Yunho answers.

On the way to the venue where the party will be held, Jaejoong keeps silent and lowers her head.

"Are you going to keep ignoring your husband like that?" Yunho teases his new wife.

"Huh?" Jaejoong is back to reality. "I'm sorry."

Yunho pouts cutely. "You're being mean to me."

"I'm sorry." Jaejoong apologizes. "I just don't know what to do."

"It's okay. I can understand. You must be confused with what suddenly happen to your life. You're too young to get married, while I'm too old for you." Yunho says. "Don't be burdened by your new status. I don't want to tie you with this status. Becoming my wife doesn't mean you lose your freedom. You can reach your own dream to be a doctor and I will fully support you. Don't hesitate to ask for my help. I want you to focus on your education. I still can wait to have children until you graduated from college."

"Eh? Children?" Jaejoong frowns.

"Yeah, children. Pregnancy and baby may distract you. So, I won't force you to have baby soon." Yunho explains. "I really want to be a father."

"Do you want to have children from me?" Jaejoong asks. She is being unconfident again.

"Of course. I want my children being smart like you." Yunho understands what Jaejoong means.

"But, I'm ugly. What if your children look like me?" Jaejoong's feels heavy when she says that.

Yunho can see sadness in Jaejoong's eyes. He immediately pulls his girl into his embrace. "You're not. It's your lack of confidence that makes you ugly. If you're full of confidence, you will look so beautiful. So, stop being unconfident in front of me!"

Jaejoong feels warm on Yunho's chest. It is so comfortable being in this man's embrace. It is felt like a shelter that can protect her, but she is not sure how long she will be safe there. She still feels insecure and unconfident in their relationship.

The limousine stops in a pier.

"Why are we here?" Jaejoong asks confusedly.

"Didn't my assistants tell you?" Yunho thought Jaejoong has already known that the wedding party will be held on a yacht.

"No." Jaejoong shakes her head. "Maybe they told me, but I didn't pay attention."

"Our wedding party will be held there." Yunho points to a yacht there.

Jaejoong widens her eyes. She has never dreamt to have a luxurious wedding party.

The groom and the bride have changed their outfit into Korean traditional outfit (hanbok?). Jaejoong is staring at her reflection on the mirror. "I look like a balloon in this outfit." She turns around. "At least my fat is perfectly covered."

The party starts at 7 p.m. There are so many guests come, most of them are Yunho's business partners and clients. Again, some guests look at Jaejoong with insulting looks. Some of them even are whispering to each others.

Yunho holds Jaejoong's hand tightly to give her strength. "Are you alright?"

Jaejoong smiles. "I'm alright." She does not want to make Yunho worries.

Yunho knows that Jaejoong is not alright. So, he announces to the guests to enjoy the party without them, because Jaejoong needs to take a rest. Then he takes Jaejoong to leave the party and goes to get some fresh air.

"Yunho-sshi, you shouldn't leave the guests. It will give bad impression." Jaejoong comments.

"Don't think too much about them. You should think about yourself first." Yunho replies.

"I'm fine." Jaejoong says.

"You can talk freely to me. You can share every thought in your head with me. Don't keep it by yourself." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"Really, I'm fine." Jaejoong assures.

"Do they make you uncomfortable?" Yunho asks.

"Why would I feel like that? I'm used to it already." Jaejoong forces a smile.

Yunho comes closer and hugs his wife. "Boojae, just ignore what they say about you. Their opinions are not important."

"Are you embarrassed to have a wife like me?" Suddenly Jaejoong gets courage to ask this.

Yunho releases the hug and stares into Jaejoong's eyes. "Why do you ask that? Are you doubting me?"

"I'm sorry." Jaejoong lowers her head. "It seems so wrong in peoples' eyes."

"I'm the one who marries you, not them. Do you regret our marriage?" Yunho replies.

"I don't know." Jaejoong walks away and stares at the sea. "I don't deserve to get someone like you."

"It is me who the lucky one to have a wife like you." Yunho approaches Jaejoong and hugs her from the back.

"What will peoples say about you? I don't want your reputation drops down because of me." Jaejoong argues.

Yunho chuckles. "How I work hard and my attitude that raise my reputation, not with whom I'm married."

"You can see by yourself how their gaze and talk about us." Jaejoong replies.

"As long as I have good attitude in running my business, it doesn't matter." Yunho says. "It becomes colder here, let's get inside. I think the party has been over." He takes Jaejoong's hand and takes her to their room.

"Your clothes are in the closet if you want to get changed." Yunho tells Jaejoong right after they entered their room.

Jaejoong is just standing at the entrance.

"Why are you still there? Come in!" Yunho orders.

Jaejoong walks slowly.

"Are you afraid of me?" Yunho frowns.

Jaejoong shakes her head.

"Don't be afraid. I won't do bad things to you." Yunho pulls Jaejoong slowly to sit beside him on the bed. Then he takes his clothes off in front of his wife.

"Yunho-sshi, what are you doing?" Jaejoong stutters.

"Tonight is our wedding night. You're 18 years old already. You know what I'm doing." Yunho is now only wearing his boxer.

Jaejoong lowers her head. She does not dare to look at her husband. "But, you said that you will wait until I have graduated from college."

Yunho chuckles. "I said I will wait to have children until you have graduated. It doesn't mean we can't do it. Don't worry, I will use protector, so you won't get pregnant." He takes a condom from the drawer. Then he takes his boxer off and put it on his thingy.

Jaejoong shuts her eyes tight. "Are we really going to do it?"

"Boojae, are you not ready to do it yet? If it is that so, I won't force you." Yunho sighs.

"Are you sure you want to do it with me? Don't you feel disgusted?" Jaejoong still has her eyes closed. "You will not want to touch me."

"Is that the matter?" Yunho frowns. "Is that it?"

Jaejoong nods weakly.

"Stop thinking about that! Stop concerning about me, my reputation, and something like that!" Yunho says.

"I'm afraid that you will be disappointed." Jaejoong cries.

"Yes. You disappoint me!" Yunho raises his voice.

Jaejoong feels her heart is being stabbed. She did not expect that Yunho will say that firmly. She opens her teary eyes.

"Do you know what makes me disappointed?" Yunho's sharp eyes stare into Jaejoong big eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jaejoong lowers her head again.

"I'm disappointed because you reject me with irrelevant reason." Yunho states.

Jaejoong lifts her head to look at her husband. She can see sadness on Yunho's expression. It makes her feeling guiltier.

"I can accept if you're not ready yet or you're afraid to get hurt, but this one… It's irrelevant." Yunho continues. "It means you're doubting me. You don't trust me. As a husband, I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry." Jaejoong cries harder.

Yunho takes his wife into his embrace, patting her back to calm her down. He lets Jaejoong to cry on his bare chest. When he feels his wife is not trembling anymore, he pulls her into a kiss. The kiss is so gentle at first, but it becomes brutal when he lays her wife on the bed and starts to suck and bite.

Jaejoong feels weak. She does not do anything. She lets her husband do anything. She feels warm in her heart. She feels wanted.

Yunho's lips move from Jaejoong's lips to her neck. He sucks her neck hungrily.

"Uuuhh…" Jaejoong moans when Yunho bites her birth mark.

While still exploring his wife's neck, Yunho's hand starts to undress Jaejoong.

"Don't!" Jaejoong's hand stops Yunho from undressing her.

"Why?" Yunho stares confusedly.

"Don't see it!" Jaejoong pauses. She takes a deep breath. "My body is too way far from sexy."

Yunho ignores Jaejoong's words. He continues to undress her.

"Aaaaahhh!" Jaejoong tries to cover her body by her both hands.

"See? Nothing wrong with your body." Yunho is hovering on top of his wife. "I'll be gentle." He caresses Jaejoong's cheek. Then he moves Jaejoong's hands which are covering her chest and drowns his head on her huge breasts.

"Hmmmppphh…" Jaejoong tries to hold her moan.

"Don't hold it, Boo! Let it out! I want to hear your voice." Yunho whispers. He continues playing with his wife's breasts.

Jaejoong screams when Yunho spreads her legs and inserts his huge penis into her vagina (?).

"Do I hurt you?" Yunho asks worriedly.

Jaejoong manages her breath. Her body is full of sweat now. "I'm… okay."

"I will be careful." Yunho moves slowly. He is so worried. He can feel hot liquid from Jaejoong's womanhood. It is her blood, but it does not make him to stop. He keeps thrusting.

After a few thrusts, Jaejoong finally can feel the pleasure. "Hmmmmmmppp~"

Yunho smiles knowing her wife enjoys it too. He raises his speed.

"Aaaaahhh… Uhhhhhhh~" Feeling the sensation, Jaejoong moans shamelessly. Her mind is blank. She can't think anything. The burden she felt before suddenly vanishes for this moment. Her liquid is flowing uncontrollable, making Yunho moves easier in her. "Yunho-sshi~" She holds on Yunho's shoulder when she is cumming.

"Boo, stop calling me 'Yunho-sshi'!" Yunho protests cutely.

Jaejoong is confused. She does not know how to call her own husband. Her husband is at the same age as her uncle. Should she call her husband 'Ahjussi'? No, her husband may feel insulted. "Oppa?"

"Yeah, it sounds better." Yunho smiles. "I thought you would call me 'Ahjussi'."

Jaejoong is surprised that her husband can read her mind. She feels that her husband can understand her. She really wishes that in the future they will keep understanding each other. Is it too much for her to hope like this?

"Boojae, I'm cumming~" Yunho collapses on Jaejoong's body. It is felt like cushion. He rolls their body and hugs his wife. "You're good at your first time. Next time I'll teach you how to kiss and do other styles. Let's sleep now." He covers their nudity and then sleeps.

Jaejoong is tired, but she can't sleep. She keeps thinking. Does Yunho really want her? He said 'next time', did not he? How about his feeling? Does he love her? She is so confused. How could a perfect man like Yunho fall in love with her? It does not make sense.

It is 9 o'clock in the morning. Yunho wakes up from his deep sleep. His wife is still sleeping. He can see tiredness on her face. He is going to get up, but his cock is still inside. If he pulls it out, it may wake her up. So, he decides to stay on the bed and stare at her wife's sleeping figure. 'She looks sexy in her own way.'

Jaejoong opens her eyes and finds Yunho's face is so close. She is startled and going to pull away.

"Where are you going? Do I scare you?" Yunho prevents his wife to get up.

"I'm sorry. I'm late. I'm supposed to prepare breakfast for you." Jaejoong feels so failed as a wife.

"We have a chef in this yacht to cook for us. You can go back to sleep. You look so tired." Yunho tells his wife.

"No, I'm fine." Jaejoong denies.

"I'm going to take a bath. I'll wake you up when I'm done." Yunho gets up from the bed.

Jaejoong realizes that Yunho is still naked. She immediately shuts her eyes.

Yunho smirks seeing his wife cuteness. "Or… you want to take a bath with me."

"No." Jaejoong shakes her head.

After had their breakfast, Yunho takes Jaejoong going out. They are in Jeju Island now and going to spend their honeymoon there. They visit souvenir shops there. "Do you want to buy something, Boo?"

"No, thanks." Jaejoong answers.

"Why? There are a lot of stuffs we can't find in Seoul." Yunho takes a look some stuffs.

"I don't know what to buy. I don't like shopping." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho stares at his wife. "Wow! I thought all women like shopping."

"My family is not rich. So, I can't do that often." Jaejoong says. "If I have money, I prefer to save it."

"Don't worry, I have enough money for you to spend. You can buy everything you want by my money." Yunho states.

"Thank you, but I'm not used to spend money for something not too important. I'm so grateful that you are willing to pay my college fee. Thank you." Jaejoong says.

Yunho never expected this before. His wife is very amusing. "Marrying you is the best thing I ever did in my life, Boojae." He holds Jaejoong's hands and kisses them. "Actually, I like to wear expensive clothes. They are all branded. You know, it is about prestige in front of the society, but you open my eyes that expensive things are not urgent. From now on I will change little by little." Then they continue to look for some souvenirs to be given to their family when they go back to Seoul later. "Boo, but don't refuse if I buy expensive gifts for you. It is normal for a husband to buy presents for his wife."

"I will love to accept them." Jaejoong says. She does not want to disappoint her husband.

A week later, the newly wedded couples are back to Seoul. Yunho takes his wife to his big mansion. "Boo, this is your house now." He introduces Jaejoong to all his maids.

Some of the young maids do not like Jaejoong. They think that Jaejoong does not deserve to be Yunho's wife. They are even much prettier than Jaejoong.

Jaejoong realizes the disliked gazes from the maids, but it does not matter for her. It is not something new for her.

When Yunho is not at home, those young maids sometimes are rude to Jaejoong. They refuse to do what Jaejoong says. Fortunately, there are still some old maids who are so kind to her.

The new academic year begins. Jaejoong starts her activities in her college. She studies hard as usual. She wants to make her parents and Yunho be proud of her. Just like at school, she does not have many friends in college. Her status as Yunho's wife makes it more difficult. Some other students think that Jaejoong can enter the college just because of Yunho, not because of her ability. She sometimes gets bullied in the college too, but it is better than in the school before.

Jaejoong has her lunch alone in a bench in her college. She brought a lunch box from home.

"Look at her! No wonder she is so fat. She eats a lot. She looks like a pig." Jaejoong can hear someone comments. She loses her appetite and then stops eating.

Yunho fetches Jaejoong from the college after he left his office, so they can go home together. "Does something bother you, Boo?"

"No, nothing important." Jaejoong lies. She keeps staring outside the window.

Yunho knows there is something that bothers his wife, but he lets her to calm herself. He will ask again later.

After they finished their dinner, Yunho takes his wife to the living room to talk. "Do you have something to tell me? You have eaten a little just now. Is something bothering you?"

Jaejoong shakes her head. She thinks she does not need to involve Yunho in her problem.

Yunho sighs. "When I was teenager, I had a lot of problems. You know, I was a teenager and I was unstable. I needed advices from adult peoples to solve my problems. So, I often talked to my father when I had something that was bothering me. Even he didn't give any solution, but talking to someone who was older than me could make me feel better, lighter."

Jaejoong chuckles. "So, you were a bad boy."

"Yah! I didn't say that I was a bad boy. I was just unstable that time." Yunho protests. "You don't stay with your parents anymore, but keep reminding that you still have me by your side. You can share everything with me."

"So, do you think I am a teenager who has a lot of problems like you?" Jaejoong replies.

"It's not what I mean. I just want to remind you that you have me. That's all." Yunho says.

"Don't worry, I will tell you if I think I need to tell you." Jaejoong assures.

"Don't need to hesitate to talk to me." Yunho pats Jaejoong's shoulder. "So, do you have any homework for tomorrow?"

"No." Jaejoong answers shortly.

"Any morning class tomorrow?" Yunho asks again.

"No." Jaejoong answers again.

"Then it's okay if I have you tonight." Yunho drags his wife to their room.

Since the day she heard the comment that she eats a lot, Jaejoong reduces her portion. She eats a little with a hope that she will not keep growing bigger. She even skips her lunch often. Once she almost fainted when she was waiting Yunho to fetch her in the college. Fortunately, Yunho came before she faints.

"Boo, are you alright? Do you need to go to the doctor?" Yunho is so worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Today's lessons were tiring." Jaejoong says.

"Actually, there will be a business party tonight. I was going to ask you to accompany me, but with your condition, we better don't come." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry. Just go without me." Jaejoong does not want Yunho to worry. "It's not good for your reputation if you don't come."

"But I'm worried about you. Besides, I don't want to go without you. The others take their partner along." Yunho says.

Jaejoong imagines there will be a lot of pretty ladies in the party. Honestly, she is afraid that her husband will be attracted to those ladies. "I'm okay. I'll go with you!"

"Are you sure?" Yunho is surprised by Jaejoong's change.

"I'm not sick." Jaejoong pouts.

Yunho chuckles seeing his wife cuteness. "Alright then. Get ready! We will leave in thirty minutes. I have prepared your dress for tonight." He points a box on the desk.

Jaejoong opens the box. She sees a silky black dress. She is going to wear it, but she the dress is too small for her. The dress has a big size, but still it is not fit on her body. She is panic. She grabs scissors in the drawer and cut the dress a little, so that the dress is fit on her body.

At the party, many pairs of eyes are focusing on Yunho and his fat wifey. Yunho is proudly holding his wife, while the wife is just lowering her head, afraid that she will embarrass her husband.

Yunho introduces his wife to his business relatives, although they have already seen her at their wedding. When the men are having their own conversation, Jaejoong is left with the ladies.

"Mrs. Lee, you look so pretty with your new hair cut." Mrs. Choi compliments Mrs. Lee.

"Mrs. Lee is always pretty with every hair style." Mrs. Park adds.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too Mrs. Park. Your skin looks much brighter than the last time we met last month." Mrs. Lee compliments Mrs. Park back.

"It's because I always do special treatment to my skin." Mrs. Park replies.

Jaejoong really wants to leave the ladies, but it is impolite if she just leave.

"What do you think, Mrs. Jung? Isn't Mrs. Park so beautiful?" Suddenly Mrs. Choi asks Jaejoong.

"Ah, yes. She is so beautiful." Jaejoong answers.

"Our husbands are important persons. So, as a wife we must keep our beauty and don't make our husbands be embarrassed in front of their business relatives. If it is needed, we can do plastic surgery by our husbands' money. It is for their sake anyway." Mrs. Park says.

Jaejoong feels that those ladies intend to insult her indirectly. Accidentally, she drops her purse to the ground. She bends to reach the purse, but then her dress is ripped. "Aaaaarghh!" Her body is exposed.

Hearing his wife's voice, Yunho immediately turns to his wife. He sees her wife trying to cover her body, but none of the ladies near her helps her. As soon as possible he runs to his wife. He takes his blazer off and uses it cover Jaejoong's body. He pulls her into his embrace and drags her to take her home.

On the way back home, Jaejoong is crying on Yunho's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Sshhhh! It's okay, Boo. I'm here with you. It was my fault. I wasn't supposed to leave you." Yunho tries to calm his wife.

"I'm useless. I keep embarrassing you. What will your business relatives think after this incident?" Jaejoong cries louder.

"I don't care what they will think about me. My concern is you. If only I didn't force you to go and chose to just stay at home." Yunho feels guilty.

Yunho tugs his wife under the blanket and kisses her forehead. "Just sleep, Boo. Forget about what have happened just now." Then he lays beside her and hugs her waist.

"Oppa~" Jaejoong can't sleep.

"Hmmm~" Yunho replies.

"Am I that embarrassing?" Jaejoong blurts out.

Yunho gets up and stares at his wife. "Why are you saying that? Don't listen to negative things the others say about us."

"Have you ever regretted marrying me, Oppa?" Jaejoong continues asking. "Do I burden you?"

"I have never and I would never regret it. Marrying you was the best think I ever did in my life." Yunho explains.

"But why, Oppa? I keep embarrassing you. Look at the ladies in the party. All of them are beautiful and have slim body, while I'm ugly and fat." Jaejoong can't hold her tears.

"What is good from having beautiful face but dirty heart? None of them were helping you." Yunho says.

Jaejoong sobs. She starts crying again.

"Boo, I love the way you are. You don't need to be pretty like them." Yunho wipes Jaejoong's tears.

"Do you love me, Oppa?" Jaejoong asks.

"I do. I love you so much." Yunho pecks Jaejoong's lips.

"I love you too, Oppa." Jaejoong pulls Yunho into a kiss. It seems that Yunho has trained her to kiss well.

After a few minutes kissing, they pulls away to take a breath.

"Do you feel better now?" Yunho asks his wife.

Jaejoong nods her head.

"From now on, stop comparing yourself with other women." Yunho says.

"But I want to be beautiful for you, Oppa." Jaejoong pouts.

"In my eyes, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe." Yunho is being cheesy.

"I'm serious, Oppa. I want to satisfy you, your eyes." Jaejoong whines. "I don't want you to look at other girls."

"Boo, are you doubting my love to you?" Yunho feels doubted.

"Not anymore." Jaejoong answers shortly.

"Not anymore? Does it mean you were doubting me before?" Yunho asks again.

"Yes. I thought you don't love me, because you never said that you love me." Jaejoong blurts out. "A moment ago was the first time you said that you love me."

"Really?" Yunho does not realize it. "I thought you have already known it."

"How could I know if you never said that?" Jaejoong is pissed off.

"I thought you could feel it through my actions not my words." Yunho explains.

"I still need assurance by your statement." Jaejoong says. "Love confession is important for a girl."

"Alright then. How do you want me to confess?" Yunho challenges.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You have already said that just now." Jaejoong says. "Let's end this conversation. I have morning class tomorrow."

Jaejoong arrived at her class a few minutes before the class begins. She sees her classmates are staring at her. She is used with it, but this time is different.

"Jae, have you read the newspaper this morning?" One of Jaejoong classmate asks.

"No." Jaejoong answers.

"You're so lucky to have husband like Jung Yunho." Her classmate says again. "Look at this! He confesses his love to you in the newspaper."

"What!" Jaejoongs takes the newspaper from her classmate.

_I, Jung Yunho, 35 years old, by this announcement, want all of you to know that I really love my lovely wife, Boo Jaejoongie. Please, accept my love, Boo! I want to spend my lifetime only with you and our children. I love you._

Jaejoong does not have many classes today. She immediately leaves her class after the last lecture for today. She does not dare to lift her head up. The whole campus must have read the newspaper. When she reaches the main gate, she sees her husband is holding a bouquet of lilies with many peoples surround him.

Yunho approaches his wife who is just freezing at her spot. Then he is kneeling in front of Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, would you accept my love?"

Jaejoong's mind is blank. She has never thought that Yunho would do this. She accepts the bouquet from her husband's hand. "I… I do."

Yunho immediately takes Jaejoong into his embrace. "Thank you, Boojae!"

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Everyone is shouting.

'Oh no!' Jaejoong snuggles onto Yunho's chest to hide her blushing face.

"Everyone, thank you for your support and thank you for being the witnesses that Jaejoongie and I love each other." Yunho lifts Jaejoong's face to face him and then kisses her lips.

"Awww~" Everyone is cheering up.

After the confession, Jaejoong does not doubt Yunho's feeling anymore. She has her confidence now, but Mrs. Park's words at the party keep flashing in her mind. She wants to be beautiful for Yunho, not to be displayed to the others, but to complete his happiness. Yunho is a man. It is natural that a man likes pretty woman. So, she decides to reduce her weight. Without being noticed by her husband, after her class was over she goes to the gym to work out and goes to beauty salon to get beauty treatment. She also has diet.

"Boo, you eat a little nowadays." Yunho talks to his wife when they are going to sleep.

"Hmmm~" Jaejoong, who is very tired because of working out at the gym, does not respond much.

"Boo, are you listening to me?" Yunho feels ignored.

"Oppa, I'm tired." Jaejoong says.

"You are always tired every night. Then when will we have sex? The last time was two weeks ago." Yunho starts to suspect something.

"Not tonight, Oppa. Zzzzzzzzz…" Jaejoong falls asleep.

Yunho must hold his need again tonight. He hugs Jaejoong's waist. "Is this just my feeling or does her waist become smaller?"

**A few months later**

Yunho's PoV:

"Oppa, faster~" Her voice sounds beautiful for my ears. Now we are in the middle of our love making session.

While keep thrusting, I stare at my wife's body. Her skin is so white and smooth. Her waist is so slim. I repeat, SO SLIM! I still can't believe that this is the girl I married a few months ago. She is so different now. She lost her weight drastically.

"Oppa, why do you stop?" She looks disappointed.

Oh, damn! She is pouting. I increase the speed and kiss those kissable lips. She is so perfect, round eyes, pointy nose, and cherry red lips. Peoples may think that she did plastic surgery. No, she did not. Basically, she is pretty. It was just that she was fat. Her fat made her looked ugly and she did not treat her body well. She was working hard to get this perfect body shape. Secretly, she went to the gym to work out after her class over. She said that she wants me to be satisfied. Okay, I'm happy. I feel touched by her sacrifice to please me. But, sometimes I miss her old shape. She was soft like cushion before. Do you know what makes me pissed off the most? Men are staring at her hungrily every time she goes out.

End of PoV.

"Oppa, I have something to tell you." Jaejoong says to her husband after they finished their dinner.

"What is it, Boo?" Yunho hugs Jaejoong's waist.

"Oppa, will you be disappointed if I become fat again?" Jaejoong asks.

"Honestly, you look more beautiful when you're slim. But I will still love you even you become fat again." Yunho hugs Jaejoong tighter.

"Really?" Jaejoong stares at her husband's eyes.

"Of course." Yunho nods. "Wait! What are you going to tell me? Are you planning to gain weight again?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get fat again." Jaejoong answers.

"Why?" Yunho does not understand.

"Because I'm pregnant." Jaejoong lowers her head.

"Really? It's a good news. I'm going to be a father." Yunho looks so happy. "Wait! Why do you look sad? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm happy, Oppa. But I haven't graduated yet. We planned to have children after I have graduated from the college." Jaejoong explains.

"Damn! I forgot our plan and rarely used condom. Don't worry, Boo. I will help you to raise our child, so you can still continue your study." Yunho says.

"I'm sorry, Oppa." Jaejoong cries.

"Hey, why are you crying? You should be happy instead." Yunho pats Jaejoong back.

"You're not angry with me, aren't you?" Jaejoong stops crying.

"Of course I'm not. Instead I must be thankful that you will give me a child that I really want all this time. I love you, Boo." Yunho kisses Jaejoong's forehead.

"I love you too, Oppa." Jaejoong replies.

The End


End file.
